narniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film)
What did you think of the movie?? It was great!! Cannot wait to see it again! It was good. It was okay. Could have been better It was bad because it attached the 20th Century Fox logo. I haven't seen it |starring= Georgie Henley Skandar Keynes Will Poulter Ben Barnes Liam Neeson Simon Pegg |music=David Arnold Harry Gregson-Williams |distributor= 20th Century Fox |release= December 10, 2010 |rated=US: PG |length=113 minutes |budget= |revenue= |preceded by=Prince Caspian (film) |followed by= }} The Voyage of the Dawn Treader is a 2010 epic fantasy film based on The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the third published novel in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' series. This movie marks the first Narnia film not to be distributed by Disney (both ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' and ''Prince Caspian'' were under the Disney banner). Instead, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader was distributed by 20th Century Fox. On March 23, 2010, Fox announced that the film will be released in Digital 3D in select theaters. The film was released in theaters in the United States and United Kingdom on December 10, 2010. Plot One year passed since the Pevensies' last adventure in Narnia. The two youngest Pevensie children, Lucy and Edmund, were staying with their odious cousin Eustace Scrubb during the final days of the second World War while their older brother Peter and their older sister Susan were travelling through America with their parents. Edmund and Lucy felt they were being left out; Edmund attempted to join the army, but was unsuccessful and Lucy was upset by the feeling that she does not match up to her sister in looks. But one day, they observed a painting in Lucy's room of a grand ship on the sea that looked very Narnian, only to be interrupted by Eustace who mocked them. Suddenly, the painting came to life and the water spilled out into the room, transporting the three children into an ocean in Narnia. They rose to the surface to find themselves in the way of the ship from the painting, but were rescued by the crew and are taken aboard. Among the ship's crew were King Caspian X and Reepicheep and the ship was the Dawn Treader, the first ship Narnia had seen in centuries. Also among the crew were Lord Drinian, the ship's captain and a small number of Narnians, including the Minotaurs, Tavros and Jemain. Caspian explained that three years have passed in Narnia and he was on a voyage to find the seven lost lords of Telmar, good men and friends of his late father, Caspian IX, whom his evil uncle Miraz banished when he usurped the throne many years earlier. Lucy and Edmund were delighted to be back in Narnia, but Eustace was less enthusiastic as he didn't want to believe he was in Narnia and was at odds with Reepicheep. Lucy even asked if Caspian had found a wife in the three years they had been gone; he smiled bashfully and admitted he had not, unaware that later events on the voyage would change that fact. Lucy also asked what was beyond the Lone Islands; in a later conversation with Reepicheep when she heard him sing a song a dryad sang to him when he was a mousling, he said that he believed Aslan's Country lies beyond the Seas of the Utter East - a place he hoped to sail to on the voyage. Finally, they arrived at the Lone Islands and first made land in Narrowhaven; the Lone Islands are normally Narnian territory, but they discovered that Narrowhaven had become a haven for slave trade by Calormen. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were captured by the slave traders as merchandise. While imprisoned, Caspian and Edmund met one of the lost lords, Lord Bern, who was overwhelmed when Caspian revealed that he was the son of the late Caspian IX. Edmund then witnessed a group of slaves being sailed out to sea and disappearing when a mysterious green mist appears. Bern revealed those not sold were sacrificed to this mist that he and the other lords were investigating. The crew of the Dawn Treader arrived and rescued the four captive crew members, killing the slave trade leader and their men. Caspian reclaimed Narrowhaven and named Bern its duke, who gave him one of the Seven Swords the lords possessed that were given to them by his father. One of the citizens, Rhince, whose wife Helene was one of those sacrificed to the mist, begged Caspian to let him join them so he could find her and Caspian agreed. But later, it was discovered that Rhince's young daughter, Gael had stowed away on board the ship, but was accepted by Drinian and welcomed by Lucy. The second island they visited was Magician's Island and Lucy was abducted by invisible Dufflepuds, who forced her to enter their oppressor's manor to recite a spell of visibility. She entered the manor and found the Book of Incantations, from which she ripped out a page containing a beauty incantation that would make her like her sister before reciting the visibility spell, making both the Dufflepuds and the magician, Coriakin visible again. Lucy and the others learned that Coriakin actually cast the invisibility spell to protect the Dufflepuds from the evil green mist that came from Dark Island. To defeat the evil of Dark Island, the crew would have to locate the other Swords of the Seven Lords and lay them at Aslan's Table on Ramandu's Island, but Coriakin also warned them that they were all about to tested by temptation. In order to reach Ramandu's Island, they had to follow the Blue Star. During a storm at sea after leaving Magician's Island, Lucy nearly became the first victim to the mist's temptation because of her lack of self-value; she cast the beauty incantation and transformed into Susan. She then found herself at a party with Peter and Edmund, who recognised her as Susan and did not know of Lucy or Narnia. Realising that she no longer existed as Lucy, she awoke from the vision of the party as her normal self. Aslan appeared to her in a mirror and explained that she wished herself away and much more with it because she doubted her value. Her brothers and sister would not have known of Narnia if it was not of her, as she was the one who discovered it. After Lucy threw the page containing the beauty incantation into the fire, the mist moved to torture Caspian and Edmund with their own personal demons; Caspian had nightmares of his father and the mist appeared to Edmund as Jadis, the White Witch. The crew then made a stop at a volcanic island, where Caspian, Edmund and Lucy found a pool of water that turns anything it touches to gold, along with Lord Restimar, who fell into the pool and was turned to gold himself. After successfully claiming his sword, Edmund was tempted by the pool's powers and challenged Caspian over who is more worthy of being king. They fought, but Lucy stopped them and warned them that they were being tempted, just like Coriakin warned them. Elsewhere, Eustace left the group to avoid participating in the work and found treasure that aroused his greed, filling his pockets with gold and jewels and put on a large golden bracelet from a skeleton. When Caspian, Edmund and Lucy returned to the boats and realised that Eustace was missing, Caspian and Edmund went looking for him. They came across the treasure themselves and found Eustace's clothes burnt, but no sign of Eustace. Caspian then spotted the skeleton and identified it as Lord Octesian, while Edmund found his sword. Suddenly, a dragon attacked the Dawn Treader and abducted Edmund, flying him over the island and showing him giant words it made with fire that say "I AM EUSTACE". They all realised that Eustace must've been tempted by the treasure and transformed into a dragon as a result. The Pevensies, Caspian, Reepicheep, Rhince and Gael stayed ashore that night, keeping Eustace company. Reepicheep comforted Eustace, stating that maybe being turned into a dragon was a sign that he had a great destiny ahead of him; Eustace then helped the crew get to their destination the next day when Gael spotted the Blue Star in the sky. The crew finally arrived at Ramandu's Island and discoverd Aslan's Table, served with food and three lost lords under a spell. Caspian warned the crew that the food was responsible and when Edmund spotted the Stone Knife, they laid the swords on the table, realising that one was still missing. Suddenly, the Blue Star descended from the sky and turned into a beautiful young woman; she was Lilliandil, the daughter of Ramandu and Caspian immediately fell in love with her. Lilliandil warmly welcomed them and invited them to eat, stating that the food was safe and for them. She then explained that the three lords were under a sleeping spell because they were threatening violence upon each other by the time they reached the island, for violence is forbidden at Aslan's Table and they would only awake when the seventh sword was put with the others. She guided them to the location of the final sword; Dark Island itself and warned them that they will need great courage. Before Lilliandil returned to the sky, Caspian told her that he hoped they would meet again and she reciprocated his wish with a smile. Upon arriving at Dark Island, the crew discovered the seventh lord, Lord Rhoop and brought him abroad. Rhoop warned them not to think of their fears, but Edmund failed and his fear manifested as a sea serpent that attacked the ship. Mad with fear, Rhoop threw his sword at Eustace, stabbing him and Eustace flew away, landing on a sandy island nearby. There, he was approached by Aslan, who turned him back into a boy and sent him back to Ramandu's Island to place Rhoop's sword with the others. The mist tried to distract Edmund by appearing as Jadis again, but Eustace suceeded in getting the seven swords together and Edmund managed to overcome his own demons as he slayed the sea serpent. The spell was lifted, the three lords awoke from their sleep, the sacrificed people, including Gael's mother, reappeard and Eustace rejoined the crew. Soon afterwards, Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace headed to the World's End, sailing in a small boat through a sea of lillies until they reached a shore with a massive wave. Aslan appeared and told them that His Country lay beyond the wave, but they would never return if they chose to go on. Caspian was offered the chance to go on when asking if his father is in Aslan's Country, but chose to stay out of realising that he already had what he needed in Narnia and that his father would not have wanted him to give up what he died for. However, Reepicheep came forward and gained Aslan's blessing to see His Country; he bid farewell to his friends, including Eustace who was devastated at his departure, and paddled in a coracle up the wave and onto Aslan's Country, never again to be seen in Narnia. Aslan then opened a portal in the wave to send the children home, telling them that Edmund and Lucy would not return to Narnia because they had grown up, like Peter and Susan, but encouraged them to know him by another name in their own world. However, Eustace, now a much kinder person from his time in Narnia as a dragon, could return someday. Edmund and Lucy bid a final farewell to Aslan and Caspian, before entering the portal along with Eustace. The three returned to Eustace's bedroom where the water returned to the painting and Eustace's mother called out to him that Jill Pole had come for a visit. The three watched sadly as the Dawn Treader sailed away in the painting and disappeared behind the waves. Cast Main Protagonists *Ben Barnes - Caspian X *Georgie Henley - Lucy Pevensie *Skandar Keynes - Edmund Pevensie *Will Poulter - Eustace Scrubb *Liam Neeson - Aslan (voice) Dawn Treader crew *Simon Pegg - Reepicheep (voice) *Gary Sweet - Lord Drinian *Shane Rangi - Tavros the Minotaur *Tamati - Jemain the Minotaur *Ryan Ettridge - Caprius the Satyr *Steven Rooke - Nausus the Faun *Morgan Evens - "Randy" the faun *Chris Cruickshanks - "Cruickshanks" the Dwarf *Mirko Grillini - The Belligerent Telmarine Narnians *Laura Brent - Ramandu's Daughter, Liliandil *Terry Norris - Lord Bern *Bruce Spence - Lord Rhoop *Tony Nixon - Rynelf *Arthur Angel - Rhince *Arabella Morton - Gael *Nathaniel Parker - Caspian IX *Roy Billings - Chief Dufflepud *David Vallon - Governor Gumpas *Colin Moody - Pug *Catarina Hebbard - Gael's Aunt *Ozzie Devrich - Slaver *Greg Poppleton - Dufflepud 1 *Neil Young - Dufflepud 2 *Mary Bradney-George - Dufflepud 5 *Scott "Ryctor" Brewer - Dufflepud 7 Cameos *Anna Popplewell - Susan Pevensie *William Moseley - Peter Pevensie *Tilda Swinton - The White Witch 'Differences between the book and film' *'﻿'''In the film, Edmund attempts to enlist in the army, only to be thwarted by Lucy, the same way she embarrassed Susan in the previous film. *In the film, Eustace makes up a limerick, not a couplet. *In the film, Eustace addresses his parents as "mother" and "father" whilst in the book, he addresses them by their names, "Alberta" and "Harold". *In the film, Eustace faints when he sees that the animals can talk whereas in the book, he mocks them and refuses to believe that they are real. *In the book, Reepicheep challenges Eustace to a duel ''before arriving at the Lone Islands; this challenge is replaced with a duel between Caspian and Edmund in the film and Reepicheep and Eustace later have their own duel after visiting Narrowhaven. *At the Lone Islands, Caspian instructed his men to keep silent about their identities, and only revealed who he was to Lord Bern after he bought his freedom, having been reminded of Caspian's father. In the movie, Caspian shouts "I am your king!" the second they are ambushed by Slave Traders, and meets Lord Bern in the cell where the Slave Traders throw him and Edmund. *In the book, Caspian learns from Lord Bern that the Slave Traders have been allowed to operate without interference from the Governor, Gumpas, who sees the practice as unavoidable and necessary for the economy. In the film, Caspian learns with Bern that the Slave Traders have been making sacrifices to a green mist. *In the film, Lord Bern had not left Narrowhaven because he had been captured and imprisoned by the Slave Traders. In the book, he had not left because he had married and settled down there. *The Dark Island takes the form of a green mist, becoming a sort of sentient threat seeking to "corrupt all goodness" and "steal the light" from the world, rather than the embodiment of fear in Narnia; the mist is the embodiment and symbol of evil that still exists in Narnia and is possibly an overshadow for the Lady of the Green Kirtle. *In the film, Caspian seeks to find the Seven Telmarine Lords and to collect their swords to be laid at Aslan's Table to defeat the mist whereas in the book, the mist and the swords do not exist. *In the film, Rhince is a Narrowhaven citizen whose wife Helaine is sacrificed to the mist; with Caspian's permission, he joins them on the voyage to find her. In the book, Rhince is a high member of the Dawn Treader crew; the stowaway Gael was not in the book. *Caspian appears to be older and wiser in his personality and manner in the film than he is in the book, though this could be due to the age differences between the book and film; in the book, he is coming of age whilst in the film, he is in his early twenties. *In the book, Eustace tries to steal water whereas in the film, he tries to steal an orange. *The geography has been drastically changed for the film, resulting in some of the islands being visited in a different order than they were in the book. In the book, Dark Island came before Ramandu's Island; Dragon Island and Goldwater Island were two separate islands, neither were volcanic and both were visited before Coriakin's Island. *In the film, Reepicheep never accompanies Caspian, Edmund and Lucy as they explore each of the islands. *In the book, the ship is caught up in a violent storm for two weeks after departing Narrowhaven and before arriving at Dragon's Island and is badly damaged. In the film, the storm comes after departing Magician's Island and before arriving at Goldwater Island and no serious damage is caused. *In the book, Lord Octesian died on Dragon's Island, though it is uncertain how he died; it is suggested that he was killed by the old dragon that Eustace encounters on the island as it dies or that he himself was that dragon and was transformed for the same reason as Eustace. In the film, Lord Octesian died after being tempted by the dragon's treasure and his remains are found among the treasure and identified by Caspian, though like in the book, it is uncertain what actually killed him. *In the film, Coriakin turned the Dufflepuds invisible in an attempt to protect them from the Green Mist and they seek Lucy's help because she's a girl and they can't read. In the book, the Dufflepuds turned themselves invisible and they sought Lucy's help because only a girl can reverse the spell, but they were too afraid to send their own daughters. *In the film, Edmund is tempted by the powers of the goldwater pool on Goldwater Island. In the book, it was Caspian who was tempted. *Eustace remains a Dragon much longer in the film than he does in the book. In the book, Eustace is unable to follow the Dawn Treader at sea and Aslan appears to change him back to human while the Dawn Treader is still at Dragon Island. In the film, Eustace is able to pull the ship when there is no wind and Aslan does not appear to change him back to human until near the end of the film while Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, and the Dawn Treader's crew are engaged in battle against the sea serpent. *In the film, Lucy tears a page out of the Book of Incantations and envisions herself as Susan and rather than casting a spell to eavesdrop on her friends, she casts a spell to make it snow. *The climax of the film is the battle against the sea serpent at Dark Island when Edmund thinks of his fears whereas in the book, the crew encountered the sea serpent before arriving at Magician's Island. *In the film, Ramandu's daughter is a star, not half-star and is named. Her father never appears in the film. *In the book, Lilliandil's dress is blue whilst in the film, her dress is white, though the colour of her starly glow is blue as she is a blue star. *Lilliandil says that the three Lords were put into a sleep because they were half-mad and threatening violence upon each other when they arrived on the island and "violence is not permitted at Aslan's Table", whereas in the book, they slept because one of them took the Stone Knife and they were not meant to touch it. *In the book, Caspian shows his attraction to Lilliandil by remarking that he longs to kiss her by referring to Sleeping Beauty when she explains why the lords are asleep. In the film, he shows his attraction to her by telling her in a formal manner that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. *In the book, Caspian was forbidden by Aslan to sail to the World's End. *In the film, Aslan never shows up at the World's End in the form of a lamb. *In the film, Eustace and Jill Pole are already friends as Jill is mentioned to be visiting Eustace at the end of the film; they were not friends in the book and only knew each other by surname. Production Michael Apted was announced as director on April 17, 2007; Andrew Adamson, director of the series' first two films, and Mark Johnson are slated as co-producers. Apted grew up reading the Narnia novels. Bob Beltz of Walden Media said the production company deliberately set up a fast-paced, staggered shooting schedule for the Prince Caspian, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and ''The Silver Chair'' films "in a way that it won't have to be two and a half years between them. We'll be able to bring them out sequentially a year apart". Michael Apted described taking over direction of the series as easy, "What’s fascinating about this particular franchise is how different all the stories are... there’s no element of Narnia in it at all. This is a journey that Caspian the Tenth is making into the islands, outside to the east of Narnia. So it’s interesting, it’s a whole different tone to the other things". Production designer Roger Ford was replaced by Jan Roelfs. The owners of an AUD 2.1 million 40 metre by 30 metre by 5 metre water tank at Warner Roadshow Studios in Queensland are negotiating with the production company, in the hope that The Voyage of the Dawn Treader will be filmed there. Filming began in May 2009. Due to Prince Caspian grossing less than expected, Disney wanted a $100 million budget. However, Walden Media wanted a $140 million budget. On December 24, 2008, Disney chose not to go through with the much anticipated movie. On January 28, 2009, Fox 2000 decided to pick up the franchise, joining Walden Media for the production. Marketing In late November 2009, three stills from the film were released on the social networking site, Facebook. In February 2010, Narnia.com, the official domain, returned after a nine-month period of being down, bringing with it exclusive reports from the set. The first official teaser poster was released in May 2010. The first official public trailer for the film was released online on June 17, 2010, before being attached to Toy Story 3 ''on June 18, 2010. A second trailer was released to the Internet August 05, 2010, after being attached on the Dairy of a Wimpy Kid DVD. External links *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' at the Internet Movie Database *Narnia Fans *Narniaweb *Dawn Treader -- a taste of what is to come? Category:Movies Category: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:Films (real-world)